Fairy tales
by MidnightAmythest
Summary: What would happen if Lovino had grown up in the hands of Gilbert? /Note: Prumano, slight Germacest, and Itacest, and Gerita as well as other side pairings./
1. Introduction Chapter 0

**Hey.**

**New story.**

**Actually gonna cancel Alice and the Doormouse**

**to work on this son-of-a-gun**

**So..**

**Yeah.**

_Fairy tales_

_Act one_

_Chapter one_

_ Once upon a time, a lone woman lived in a small cottage in the forest far from the nearest kingdom. No one knew of the woman, so when she gave birth to twins, two boys, with the names Feliciano and Lovino, no one heard the cries from the babies as they left her womb. A few days after their birth, their mother has passed. Many days had passed on, and the boys cried and cried, until a large, strong, well-known man came, hearing the babies' troubled cries for their dead mother. The man picked up the two precious boys, and called them his own. The blankets they were wrapped in blue blankets, with their names embriodered in gold. "Feliciano and.. Lovino.." The man whispered faintly and smiled._

_ Years and years passed, and the boys were nine already. Feliciano was a loveable, airiy, precious, innocent little boy, and Lovino was stubborn and demanding, not to mention clumsy. Lovino often would curse at everyone who called him cute, while Feliciano would smile and say 'Ve~'. The two boys were different in many ways, but their appearance showed the most similarities between the twins. Both had curls, (Feli's being on his right side and lower, near his ear, and Lovino's was to his left and near his forehead,) both had brown hair, Lovino's being a few shades darker than Feliciano's, and their Italian accents were easily noticed by everyone._

_ As the two grew even older, they had been seperated. Their gaurdian, Nonno, as they called him, had disappeared. Someone had to care for them. A young, talented Austrian by the name of Roderich Edelstein took in Feliciano as his own. _

_ Cursing, Lovino watched as his brother was taken from him. He felt alone, and overshadowed. He knew Nonno cared more for Feli, but Feli being taken from him and without him as well broke his heart. Days passed, and Lovino was walking into the forest where he visited often._

_ Silence filled the forest, and Lovino's feet crunched on the falled leaves below. Red, orange, and tellow bloomed from the oak trees that towered above him. "Che cazzo..." Lovino grumbled, his stomach churing in hunger. His stomach longed to be filled, but it wasn't and won't be for a long time. _

_ Planting his to the floor, groaning loudly, he sighed. "Damned bastards didn't want to take me with my fratel-" He stopped in mid-sentence. He heard someone walking near him. He looked up and saw an albino boy, probably a young adult of 19. _

_ He smirked, and crouched down to his height. "Looks like the awesome me found a little boy.. A cute one." He went and picked Lovino up, standing up as he did so. Lovino squirmed in his grasp. "L-Let me go, albino bastard!" He squeaked, flailing now. The albino didn't do as told, and only walked out of the forest with the ticked off Italian boy in his arms. He looked extremely happy and proud, and soon reached a sall clearing, where a rather small cottage stood. _

_ "This here, meine freund, is meine awesome home." The albino, Lovino noted, had an annoying voice with a stupid German accent. Groaning quietly, Lovino curled up slightly, and looked around his home. It was enough for a few people, and was comfy and clean. It smelt of flowers and buring wood. The albino set Lovino down on the floor and into the kitchen, saying something about being awesome. _

_ A small blonde boy, about a couple years older than Lovino, walked over to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Lovino. _

_ "Who are you?" He asked, blinking a few times as if Lovino were a hallucination. "That stupid albino bastard took me and brought me here." Lovino growled, annoyed._

_ "Bruder found you?" The blonde boy asked. He stepped slightly closer to Lovino, but jumped back when he glared at the blonde. The boy swallowed awkwardly, and fled to the kitchen to where the albino was._

_ Lovino stood mumbling curses under his breath as he walked to the kitchen, wanting tomatoes or pasta to fill his empty stomach. _

_ When he entered the kitchen, he saw the albino tending to the blonde's knee. He groaned in annoyance and walked over to a pantry he could reach and opened it, finding some tomatoes, to his luck. He grabbed, well stole really, the tomatoes and walked off. The albino noticed, before Lovino had left the kitchen and went into the comfort room. He picked the small boy up. _

_ "Woah woah woah... I'm making dinner so.. No tomatoes until then." Gently, he took the tomatoes from him and set them aside and up high. He walked out of the kitchen, setting Lovino down on the floor. He left him to go back to cooking. _

_ "Hey bastard!" Lovino called out._

_ "Ja..?" He answered back, looking in Lovino's direction. _

_ "What's your stupid name?" _

_ "Gilbert Sire Awesome Beilschmidt." Gilbert answered with a wide smirk on his face. Lovino wasn't very amused. "How the fuck do you pronounce your stupid last name?" _

_ Gilbert's smirk started to slowly resemble a smile now. "Beil. Sch. midt." He explained, well sortof did. _

_ "Be... Bastard. Gilbert Bastard." Lovino scoffed, compromising with his last name problem._

_ "Your turn. Tell me your name." Gilbert didn't look up from the food he was making, but he waited for an answer from the Italian boy._

_ "Lovino. Lovino Vargas." The albino raised an eyebrow at his name. "Not German?" He questioned, curious. Of course, it took Gilbert thislong to figure out Lovino wasn't German. _

_ "No, German albino idiot." _

_ "Hey, no need to be harsh. I'm taking care of your cute ass." Gilbert reminded him, and walked over to the blonde boy who was still and has been sitting on the counter patiently, waiting for instructions to get down and do something._

_ "C'mon, Luddie." Gilbert mumbled quietly, picking him up and set him on the floor gently. "You can go play," Gilbert added, saying it a bit louder. The blonde, or as Gilbert addressed him, Luddie left the kitchen ta normal pace, and was completely silent. It was like he playing was a punishment to him._

_ Lovino watched Luddie walk over to him and sit down awefully far from him. Lovino cringed his nose from the smell of potatoes coming from him. _

_ "Oh, that is meine little Bruder, Ludwig." Gilbert said, breaking the silence. He frowned at the two. "Come on... talk to each other. Stop being so unawesome."_

_ "Shut up, albino bastard." Lovino hissed, making Luddie move even farther from him. Gilbert sighted, and went back to his food making. He put it on three plates, and set them at the table. Lovino immediately ran to the table and jumped into a chair. Luddie followed soon after, and got into a seat without a word. Gilbert continued to frown, and he sat down with them both. He began eating messily, much to Lovino's disgust. Luddie also begun to eat, but properly. Lovino glanced at both, and decided to try whatever this food was. He took a spoonful, and placed it into his mouth._

_ Flavors of all sorts bounced in his mouth, savory potato, (To Lovino's surprise he liked,) mixed with tomato and other fruits along with delicious and many spices that all fit together to make a perfect meal. Lovino's eyes widened, clearly not expecting the narssistic albino to be such a great cook._

_ Gilbert raised an eyebrow at how the small Italian boy was acting. "What are you so surprised about?" Gilbert eyed him. "H-how the hell do you cook so well, albino bastard?!" Lovino yelled loudly, staring Gilbert down and nearly dropping his spoon. "No need to be so surprised.. I have been cooking to live. Meine awesome skill began to make the best food ever." He smirked once he begun the second sentence, and Lovino rolled his eyes._

_ "Keep making this food, Albino bastardm" He mumbled, puffing his cheeks out. Gilbert's smirk turned into a smile at that. _

_ "Glad you love meine awesome skills at their finest." Gilbert concluded, beginning to eat once again. Lovino watched him, eating slowly. He noticed he had two rather sharp teeth in his mouth. He eyed them suspiciously, wondering why he had them. He didn't want to question him about it, so he just assumed he had freakishly sharp teeth randomly. _

_ Luddie was the first to finish, and he put his plate away and scurried off somewhere else. Gilbert finished second, and Lovino finished last. _

_ Gilbert began cleaning the dishes, and Lovino walked up to him. He poked his side. "Hey.. Albino bastard." He said, looking up at him. "Ja?" Gilbert answered, looking at Lovino. He didn't say anything, and stood up on a stool nearby. He started to dry off wet plates with a cloth that was nearby. He focused intently on drying the dished. Gilbert laughed quietly and kept on washing the dishes, handing them to Lovino once he finished. _

_ They both completed with this and a few other chores. Gilbert tucked Lovino in a bed in the guest room, and left saying, "Gute nacht." _

_ Gilbert walked quietly to Lud's room, and he found his brother fast asleep on the floor, hugging his puppy Guten in his arms. The scene was perfectly pure adorableness. He smiled faintly and placed a blanket over the two, not wanting to disturb them. _

_ He left the house, and his stomach grumbled. _

_ "Fucking shit..." He hissed, looking around._


	2. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0 1/2**

_"Fucking shit." He hissed, looking around for a victim._

He hated doing this, but he had no choice. He saw a familiar figure up ahead, and he walked toaward it. Features began to come into full definition.

It was Antonio Fernando Carriedo, a great friend of Gilbert's. Antonio's face lit upand he smiled at the sight of his friend. "Hola, mi amigo-" His sentence was cut short by Gilbert's foot kicking him straight in the chest. The wind was knocked straight out of Antonio, and he gasped for air.

Gilbert smirked, and gently placed his foot on Antonio's neck, and began to apply presure. Antonio yelped loudly and moved around wildly, trying to get free, escape and live. Gilbert pressed down even more, and slowly, Antonio stopped breathing. His goal complete, and it didn't even take long. Looking at the dead body under him, he laughed darkly. "Antonio... You should've known."

Gilbert prowled over the body of the friend he murdered heartlessly. He examined his neck, and took a bite, sucking and drinking up all the blood in his body. Gilbert went out on these hunts once a week to keep alive. No one knew of this dark secret, and he planned to keep it that way.

Killing his victims before draining out their blood made it easier, since they couldn't put up a fight.

Once all the blood from Antonio was finally gone, Gilbert hid the dead body in the cold, earthy ground. He sighed, and left back to his small cottage in the clearing.

Lovino glanced at Gilbert as he walked into his home silently. He looked depressed as he went into the study. Lovino noticed that Gilbert's lips were tinted with a faint red. He furrowed his brows, wondering where he went.

While Gilber went out, Lovino was unable to sleep. So, he snuck out of his room and into the comfort room. There, he sat, bored out of his mind for 5 minutes until Gilbert came home. Lovino was trying to find something to say to him, but he disappeared into his study. Lovino gave up and walked back to the guest room.

Gilbert sighed and picked up a random book. He soon started to grow sleepy, and the sun began to arise. Gilbert closed his curtains in his study, and fell asleep in the leather chair, and his dreamless slumber began.

A few years later, when Lovino was about 15 years of age, and Ludwig was 17, Lovino grew used to Gilbert's messed up, ego-filled self, and found it easy to manipulate the poor idiot.

"Albino bastard." Lovino hissed, poking Gilbert to wake him up from his sleep in the study once again.

Gilbert had always fell asleep in study, never anywhere else. His bedroom was only used for his clothes and such, and an unused bed always sat in the bedroom. Lovino found this odd, but he learned to push it aside.

"What.." He groaned, opening his ruby-red eyes. They looked more irratated and blood-shot than usual, which Lovino questioned.

"I wanted to ask why you leave every goddamn Monday night." Lovino stated bluntly, looking entirely serious.

"How do you know about that..?" Gilbert asked, and rubbed his eyes. It took him a second to finally figure out that Lovino probably knew his secret.

"I see you leave the house." Lovino answered.

When the two spoke to each other, Lovino was oddly never really harsh to Gilbert, unlike he was to Ludwig. The reason for this was because not too long ago, he found out Ludwig was 'hanging out' with Feliciano, which made him want to punch Ludwig in the face and get Feliciano to quit hanging with the potato bastard.

He hadn't seen his brother in such a long time, it made him wonder if he was even okay and well.

"You see me leave..?" Gilbert looked up at Lovino, wanting to get answers as much as Lovino did.

"Yes, I do, albino bastard. Why." Lovino folded his arms over his chest, and waited impatiently.

"..Can't tell you." Gilbert said simply, standing up, and heading to the doorway of the study, but was stopped by Lovino's hand on his shoulder.

"Why not." He hissed.

"Its none of your concern, thats why."

"Maybe it is."

Gilbert stared at the small boy he took care of for so long. He raised and eyebrow, and snorted a laugh. "Y-you care for me?" He chuckled and shook his head. He knew Lovino would never actually cared for him, weather he took care of him and kept him alive or not.

Lovino glared at him, tired of the bullshit. "Just tell me."

Gilbert's laughter soon stopped, and he became serious once more. "Do you really want to know what shitty curse I have placed upon me..?" Gilbert growled lowly, his expression turning deadly. He put serious emphasis on the word, 'curse'.

"Curse? What are you talking about? Fairy tales?"

"Don't question it. Do you want to know or not?"

"Si, I do.

"Then listen and no bitchy side comments."

Gilbert took in a large, shakey breath and let it escape in a sigh.

"I'm.. A goddamn vampire." He mumbled, looking down at the desk and at all the scattered papers on the top of it. He sighed again and looked back up at him.

"A vampire? Albino bastard is a goddamn vampire?"

Gilbert smirked darkly, and suddenly pinned Lovino to the wall, and breathed heavily upon his neck. Lovino's eyes widened, and tried to fight back, but he was overpowered by the older male prowling over him. "You don't believe me.. I'll get you to.." He whispered, his hot breath on Lovino's neck made him shiver.

Lovino yelled out in extreme pain as two sharp fangs pierced through his skin, making him bleed. Gilbert sucked up as much blood as he could without making the Italian pass out.

Soon he withdrew, Lovino's blood staining his lips. Lovino glared at the older man.

"I fucking believe you, but you didn't have to bite me! Dio mio!" Lovino pushed Gilbert aside, and rubbed his neck which had two small bite marks on them, and were still bleeding. Blood trailed onto his hand, and he cringed in disgust. "Albino bastard.. che cazzo.." He huffed under his breath, leaving the study.


End file.
